1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for electroplating, and more particularly to an electroplating method which is particularly adaptable for a long workpiece, such as, for example, a roller by applying an ejected flow of the electrolytic solution containing entrained bubbles toward the substrate and under the influence of ultrasonic energy, and an apparatus for practicing such an electroplating method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been conventional to conduct an electroplating process wherein a substrate to be electroplated has been rotated so as to impart uniform electrodeposition thereto and to obtain a smooth surface in the instance of a thick boundary layer portion of the electrolytic solution disposed about the substrate is somewhat entrained and rotated by means of the wave movement of the solution generated as a result of the rotation of the substrate, and in the same direction as such substrate rotation, whereby non-uniform electrodeposition is in fact disadvantageously produced which serves to form a wave pattern type electrodeposition upon the surface of the substrate.
Accordingly, it has been necessary to conduct intermediate abrasive operations in order to rectify such defects.